True Friends
by ainmals1
Summary: While Mac's Mom is away on a business trip for two weeks she hires a babysitter for him, the next day she meets the friends. But at the same time a mysterious imaginary friend comes to the house claiming he is homeless. During a sleep over Mac gets kidnapped, so his babysitter, and the friends must find Mac and find out who kidnapped him. Even with some unexpected help.


**Hey everyone I'm back. Today is the update of my first Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends story. Before we begin I want to make a something clear.**

 **I was in my early 20s when I did the 6 Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends stories, so they are kind of old.**

 **This marks when I reconsidered pairing the characters with OCs who are the same but different from them.**

 **Just to add this takes place a year later, making Mac nine, Terrence fourteen, and Frankie twenty three.**

 **Now on to the story. I hope you like it.**

* * *

True Friends

One day at Mac's apartment, it was like any ordinary day. The phone rang, Mac's Mom answers it.

"Hello? Oh Mr. Young how are you doing? Really okay, I just have to tell my boys first good-bye," she said. Mac's Mom hangs up the phone, she walks up to her son and smiles.

"Mac I am going on a business trip to California for two weeks so you will need a babysitter," she said.

"Mom please don't let Terrence babysit me," Mac begged.

"No it will not be Terrence I can't trust him, I'm hiring a very nice girl who is the daughter of a friend of mine," Mac's Mom explained.

Mac sighed in relief Terrence would always bully Mac every time when their Mother was not around, even though it's the summer and Mac is nine, a child still needs a babysitter. Mac came back Fosters around five o'clock just in time for his Mom to come back from work, he entered his apartment, sat on the couch casually, his Mom walked in the apartment to greet him.

"Hi Honey, how was your day?" his Mom asked.

"It was fine, is the babysitter here yet?" Mac replied.

"She should be here any minute," Mac's Mom added.

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door, Mac's Mom answered the door, there stood a pretty teenage girl about seventeen with long blond hair down to her back, blue eyes, a pink short sleeved shirt showing her full stomach, a long purple skirt down to her ankles, and white sandals.

"Hello Meredith," the girl greeted.

"Hello Destiny, come on in, Mac this is Destiny; Destiny this is my youngest son Mac," Mac's Mom said in introduction.

"Hello Mac it's nice to meet you," said Destiny.

"It's nice to meet you too Destiny," said Mac.

"Destiny here are the list of things I need for you to do, make sure to keep an eye on Terrence he bullies Mac a lot, if they would like to go some where drive them there, if there isn't enough food go to the grocery store, make sure Mac and Terrence get fed, cook them their meals, and make sure they get to bed on time, I this is the summer but they need a rest," Meredith explained.

"Got that Meredith," said Destiny.

"Very good, oh my taxi is here, I better get my things, Mac have fun with Destiny, I will call once in a while to check how everything is going, bye Honey," Meredith said giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"By Mom have a nice trip," said Mac.

Meredith got her things, waved good-bye, and headed out the door.

"So Mac what do you want to do?" Destiny asked.

"Wanna play a game?" Mac asked.

"Sure," said Destiny.

Mac and Destiny played twister, had a snack, and had a conversation, then it was time for Mac to go to bed, Destiny tucked him in.

"Hey Destiny," Mac said.

"Yes Honey," Destiny replied.

"I go to this place called Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends every day to visit my imaginary friend Bloo, are you cool with that?" Mac asked.

"Yes I am, just out of curiosity why do you ask?" Destiny wondered.

"Well about a year ago when I was eight Mom didn't want me to keep Bloo, so I took him to the foster home, to keep him from being adopted I come to visit every day," Mac explained.

"Oh I see, anything else I should know?" Destiny asked.

"Yes, could you not tell my Mom I go there, she doesn't know I do," Mac replied.

"Okay I won't tell her, Mac are you allowed to take me with you? I would like to see that place," Destiny inquired.

"Sure I'll take you tomorrow," said Mac.

"Thank you Mac, now it is time for you to go to sleep, goodnight sweet dreams," said Destiny.

"Goodnight Destiny sweet dreams," said Mac.

Destiny turned off the light and walked out of Mac's bedroom, Mac rested his head on his pillow and went to sleep in his bed. Destiny also checked to see if Terrence was in bed, she saw that he was and closed the door quickly. She liked Mac's room better than Terrence room because it was cleaner and more organized. Not to mention Terrence's room kind of made her nervous because it was reminding her of her other boys that she goes to school with, and it wasn't in a good way.

* * *

The next morning, Mac woke up, got dressed, and went to get breakfast, he saw Destiny sleeping on the couch; so he decided to leave her be until she got up. Mac ate his breakfast, brushed his teeth, and combed his hair; by the time he got out of the bathroom Destiny was up and dressed.

"Good morning Mac, how did you sleep?" Destiny asked.

"Fine how about you?" Mac inquired.

"Fine thank you, did you eat breakfast?" Destiny asked.

"Yes," said Mac.

"Okay after I'm done eating breakfast, we will go to Fosters," Destiny replied.

Destiny ate breakfast, brushed her teeth, and combed her hair. When she got out of the bathroom she saw Terrence was up.

"Oh good morning Terrence, I'm taking Mac some where, you eat your breakfast and get dressed, while I'm gone don't destroy the apartment, you can hang out with some friends of yours some where else but no crazy things," Destiny said sternly.

"Yeah, yeah I'll do what ever you say Destiny," Terrence said mumbling.

"Okay Mac let's go," said Destiny.

Mac and Destiny headed out the door, got out of the apartment, and in the car. Mac gave directions to Destiny on how to get to Fosters.

"There it is one block a head," said Mac.

"Thanks Mac you are really good at giving directions." said Destiny.

"And I'm glad you're a really good driver," said Mac.

As soon as Destiny parked the car Mac told her how many crazy days, he had at Fosters, Destiny laughed when Mac told her Eduardo found a puppy and had to hide it from Mr. Herriman, Mac entered the house and let Destiny in, she got all eye wide, Destiny had never seen a place so big.

"Hi Mac what's up?" a voice asked, it was Bloo.

"Nothing Bloo, this is my babysitter Destiny; Destiny this is my best friend Blooergard Q. Kazoo, Bloo for short," said Mac.

"Nice to meet you Bloo," said Destiny.

"What's up babe?" Bloo said with a wink and a click.

"Do I hear a visitor?" a deep British accent asked, it was Mr. Herriman.

"Mr. Herriman this is my babysitter Destiny; Destiny this Mr. Herriman Madame Foster's Imaginary Friend and the head of Fosters," Mac said in introduction.

"Hello Mr. Herriman," said Destiny.

"Good day young lady, are you here to adopt?" Mr. Herriman asked tipping his hat.

"No I just thought I would check the place out," said Destiny.

"Destiny now that we're here would you like a tour?" Mac asked.

"Sure thank you," said Destiny.

Mac gave Destiny a tour of Fosters, showed her a lot of the friends, and got done.

"Thanks for the tour Mac," said Destiny.

"No problem," said Mac.

"Wait she hasn't met Frankie, Coco, Wilt, Eduardo, or Madame Foster yet," said Bloo.

"Hey Mac, hey Bloo, whose your friend?" a female voice asked, it was Frankie.

"Frankie this is my babysitter Destiny; Destiny this is Frankie the manager and Madame Foster's grand daughter," said Mac.

"I'm thrilled to meet you Frankie," said Destiny.

"Nice to meet you too," said Frankie.

The girls shook hands with each other.

"Coco coco coco cococo? (Mac, Bloo, do we have company)" a voice asked, it was Coco.

"Coco this is my babysitter Destiny; Destiny this is Coco she's one of the friends here, all she says is Coco," said Mac.

"I am honored to meet you Coco," Destiny said.

"Coco coco (How do you do?)" Coco asked waving her foot at Destiny.

"She said 'how do you do" Frankie translated.

Madame Foster came in to greet Destiny, "hello there dear, what is your name?" Madame Foster asked.

"My name is Destiny, are you Madame Foster?" Destiny inquired.

"Yes dear I am," Madame Foster replied.

"Where's Eduardo and Wilt?" Mac asked.

"We are over here Mac," said a calm voice, it was Wilt, followed by Eduardo.

"Who is this chica," Eduardo asked.

"Guys this is my babysitter Destiny; Destiny these two are Wilt and Eduardo," said Mac.

"I'm pleased to meet you two," said Destiny.

Wilt bend over his head and body and took Destiny's hand, "the pleasure is mine little lady," said Wilt. He kissed Destiny's hand.

"Wow I don't think I have ever met any guys like you before," Destiny complimented.

"Pleasure Senorita Destiny," Eduardo said hugging Destiny.

"So Mac why do you have a babysitter?" Bloo asked.

"Guys my Mom is on a business trip to California for two weeks, since she doesn't trust Terrence she hired a babysitter for us," Mac explained.

"Oh," everyone said in unison.

Destiny met Alice a little later, the white rabbit explained she was created by three little girls and shared her with the rest of their sisters, brother, friends and boyfriends; Coco, Wilt, and Eduardo told Destiny about their past and creators, she felt really bad for Wilt after what had happened to his eye and arm, but it made her feel happy for him to hear Wilt saw his creator again, and visits him when ever he wants to. However everyone wondered what made Destiny say that she had never met any guys like Wilt before, sure she was complimenting him about it; but they were still pretty concerned about that. Could it be that Destiny had never had a boyfriend or something or that boys weren't nice to her even right now? Either way they did want to know about it before she and Mac leave later today.

* * *

Near the afternoon Mac and Destiny had lunch with the friends, played games, and took care of the infant imaginary friends, somewhere around 3 o' clock there was a big knock on the door, Frankie answered it, she saw huge dark things, she thought it was a joke until a deep booming voice cleared it's throat. "Up here Miss."

Frankie looked up and saw a big muscular gorilla creature standing at twelve feet tall with dark brown fur, wearing a black long sleeved shirt, long grey pants, and brown shoes, also he had a serious look on his face like he's not even smiling.

"Hello you must be an imaginary friend, were you abandoned?" Frankie asked.

"Yes Miss, a friend of mine told me about this place and I thought I should live here, the name is Knuckles," said the gorilla friend.

"I'm Frankie, come on in," said Frankie.

"Thank you Miss Frances," Knuckles replied.

Frankie let him in, then she looked at him strangely, how come he didn't smile when she offered to let him in, but not only that.

"How did he know my real name?" Frankie asked herself.

Mac, Bloo, Coco, Wilt, Eduardo, and Destiny were all watching TV, Frankie came in with Knuckles to show him around.

"Guys this is Knuckles, a new friend, Knuckles these are Mac, Bloo, Coco, Wilt, Eduardo, and Destiny," said Frankie.

"Hello," they all said in unison.

But Knuckles stared at them as if he had met them before. "Hmm," he mumbled.

"Let's finish up showing you around," Frankie said.

She and Knuckles left.

"Did you guys see the way he was looking at us?" Mac asked.

"Yeah he was looking at us like he knows who we are," said Bloo.

"Coco coco coco coco," (But we have never met him before)" Coco replied.

"I wonder why he didn't smile, he is even taller than me like Foul Larry's height," said Wilt.

"He scares me, he looks like he would crush us," Eduardo said shaking with fear.

Mac didn't know why but he had a feeling there was something off about Knuckles. About two hours later Destiny told everyone that she and Mac had to go, Eduardo hugged her and Mac.

"You are always welcome here anytime dear," said Madame Foster.

"Hey Mac we're having a sleep over tomorrow wanna come?" Bloo asked.

"It is okay Destiny?" Mac asked.

"Sure it's okay," said Destiny.

"I'm sorry but you are very nice Destiny," said Wilt.

"Thank you Wilt, okay Mac let's go," said Destiny.

"Bye guys, see you tomorrow," said Mac.

"Bye Mac," everyone said in unison.

What the gang didn't notice was somebody was watching them. Around bed time everyone were all brushing their teeth, but after Bloo, Coco, Wilt, and Eduardo were done they saw Knuckles stomping in the halls, the four friends peeked out of the door to see what was going on.

"I'm sorry but this guys is pretty suspicious," said Wilt.

"I agree he never smiles, doesn't talk to anyone, and stalking us, he is sneaky," said Bloo.

"Si he is really bueno at spying," said Eduardo.

"Coco coco coco coco coco," (Can't we just see what he is up to?") Coco asked.

"No besides Mr. Herriman will yell at us, we will worry about Knuckles later, let's go back to bed is that okay?" Wilt suggested.

Everyone went to bed except for Knuckles he went up to a door and knocked on it.

"Who is it?" asked a husky female voice.

"It is me Duchess Knuckles," said the gorilla.

"Ah come on in old friend," Duchess said from the other side of the door, Knuckles came in.

"I knew you would come, did you see those creeps I told you about?" Duchess asked.

"Yes Duchess, Miss Frances didn't suspect why I knew her name, none of those fools suspected me, tell me what you want me to do?" Knuckles asked.

"Do you remember the boy child called Mac? He is the reason the blue blob is living here, I want him gone as in missing without a trace," Duchess explained.

"I will kidnap him tomorrow night, they invited him to sleep over here, so that is when I will do it, and I will take him to Kentucky where I live, where my slaves will watch him," Knuckles explained.

"Excellent idea, but make sure you are back here that way no one will suspect you," said Duchess.

"I will come here every day, and check on him and my slaves every night, my slaves have never let me down before, I will make sure none of those bumbling idiots suspect that I took their loving friend," said Knuckles.

"Good it is a deal Knuckles," said Duchess.

The two imaginary fiends shook hands. Their plan with start tomorrow and to make sure no one stands in their way, they knew nothing could go wrong.

"Wait there is one more thing I forgot to mention," Knuckles said.

"What is that?" Duchess asked.

"The boy has a babysitter, but she agreed to let the boy have the sleep over with those fools tomorrow, so she shouldn't be much of a problem," said Knuckles.

"I see, well once the Mother of the child comes back she will take the blame of the girl and never trust her with children again," Duchess said wickedly.

"As well as fire her and get her arrested for losing the brat," Knuckles agreed.

Now that the villains knew what to do, nothing could stand in their way, not a babysitter, or a caretaker, or Imaginary Friends.

* * *

The next day came, Destiny and Mac came to Fosters and had a talk.

"So Destiny have always wanted to babysit?" Frankie asked.

"Yes I love children, but I don't like the nasty ones," said Destiny.

"By the way Destiny if it's okay to ask, when you said you never met any guys like me, what did you mean by that?" Wilt asked.

"Well when I was growing up boys always made fun of me, usually girls were the ones nice to me, even when I was middle school they still made fun of me, when I started high school they never liked me, for some reason they think I'm a witch who is ugly," Destiny explained.

Everyone was stunned to hear this, how could a boy not like her, she's really nice.

"I'm sorry but that is really not okay," said Wilt.

"Si it is mean and cruel," said Eduardo.

"Some day I'm sure a guy will like you," said Mac.

"Thanks for showing some sympathy guys you really are great friends," said Destiny.

Later in the day Destiny told everyone she had to leave.

"Bye everyone have fun with the sleep over," said Destiny.

"Bye Destiny," everyone said in unison.

Destiny left the house.

"Poor girl, I know how it feels to not have a boyfriend," said Frankie.

"I'm sorry but guys would have to be crazy not to like here, she is so nice," said Wilt.

"Si I agree," said Eduardo.

"You may all do whatever you like now," said Mr. Herriman.

The friends and Mac were doing whatever they liked, Goo even came by the house.

"Hey guys what are you up to?" Goo asked.

"We're playing games Goo," said Mac.

"Cool, how is your summer going so far?" Goo asked.

"Great, I have a babysitter for two weeks while my Mom is away," Mac answered.

"A babysitter? What is her name? Is she nice? How old is she?" Goo asked frantically.

"Her name is Destiny, yes she is nice even though she doesn't have a boyfriend, and she is about seventeen," Mac replied.

About two hours later Mr. Herriman announced dinner, the rest of the day went so fast, Goo had to go home, and before everyone knew it, it was time for bed, Mac pulled out his sleeping bag and laid it on the floor as did Bloo, Coco, Wilt, and Eduardo.

"Okay now that we're here who wants to hear a story?" Bloo asked, everyone nodded.

Bloo told a scary story, they told him to stop, suddenly Mac heard something outside.

"Guys what was that? I think there is something out there," Mac said shivering.

"Oh come on Mac are you still afraid of the Boogeyman?" Bloo teased. He tried to sleep until he felt something in his sleeping bag, he reached out of it and took a bug, "Aahh!" he screamed.

Coco shook her head, Wilt patted Mac on the head, "don't worry Mac, we're here for you," Wilt reassured Mac.

Mac knew that Wilt is very truthful and wanted to believe he was right, but he still had a bad feeling about what could be outside. This time everyone had gone to sleep Mac slept peacefully until he heard the noise again, Mac sat up and was very nervous, he heard the door slam shut.

"I thought I heard the door shut, it was probably just the wind," Mac whispered from panic to calm.

He went to sleep pretending to let it go, but it about a few minuted two big gloved hands covered poor Mac's mouth, the boy muffled in shock, was put in a sack, and was carried away. The next day came, Bloo, Coco, Wilt, and Eduardo started to wake up.

"Well Mac did the Boogeyman get you?" Bloo asked with a yawn.

As soon as Bloo opened his eyes he saw that Mac wasn't in his sleeping bag. Bloo Coco, Wilt and Eduardo checking the sleeping bag and gasped.

"He's gone!" they said altogether.

"Mac was right, there Was something out there," said Wilt.

"And that something must have kidnapped him!" Eduardo said panicking.

"Morning everyone how did you sleep?" Frankie asked as she entered the living room.

Then she found that Mac wasn't there, "where's Mac? Wasn't he here last night?" Frankie asked.

"Coco coco coco coco" (we don't know where he is)" Coco responded.

"Oh my goodness, I have to tell everyone to search for him after they are finished eating breakfast!" Frankie said panicking.

After all the friends ate breakfast and brushed their teeth, they searched all over the house for Mac, they looked in the bedrooms, the bathrooms, outside, the playroom, the tea room, the arcade, the band room, the bouncy room living room again, kitchen, everywhere, but no one could find him anywhere.

"Guys what happened last night?" Frankie asked.

"Well Bloo was telling scary stories, Mac heard something outside, he was afraid there was something out there, I reassured him we would be there for him, but then this morning when we woke up he was gone," Wilt explained.

"We still have to ask people where he is," Bloo suggested.

"I'll go tell Destiny, she will be able to help us," said Wilt.

"Good idea Wilt," said Frankie.

Wilt ran to Mac's apartment, ran up the stairs, and knocked on the door, Destiny answered it.

"Oh Wilt, what are you doing here? I was just on my way to come over to Fosters," Destiny greeted Wilt.

"Sorry Destiny but there is something very important I have to tell you," said Wilt.

"What is it Wilt? What's wrong?" Destiny asked.

"Mac is missing," Wilt said.

Destiny gasped and covered her mouth.

"Please help us find him," said Wilt.

"Of course, but don't send posters out to the countries, Mac's Mom can not know he is missing, if she does she will never trust me to take care of anything again," said Destiny.

In the afternoon Bloo, Coco, Frankie, Eduardo, Wilt, and Destiny asked people all over the neighborhood if they have seen Mac, but no one seen or even knows Mac, it took them all afternoon to get everyone they asked, the foster gang went back home for dinner.

"Poor Mac, he might be lying on the streets cold, I can't let my best friend down," said Bloo.

"Where ever he is I hope he is okay," said Wilt.

"Me too, he is such a good kid," said Destiny.

"That something last night must of kidnapped Senor Mac," said Eduardo.

"Coco coco coco coco," (maybe you're right Eduardo)" Coco said as she recalled what he said earlier.

"But the question is what was it? Or who was it?" Frankie asked.

Mr. Herriman hopped by everyone, "excuse me, but has anyone seen Master Knuckles? He wasn't here for the search of Master Mac all day," he asked everyone.

The gang's eyes all got wide opened when they heard that question. It can't be true, Knuckles had just arrived to Fosters, but then again everyone remembered how strange he had been acting ever since he came to Fosters. However if they were right they had to keep an eye on Knuckles just in case.

* * *

In the country of Kentucky, there was a shelter, inside the shelter there were rooms, in one of the rooms, there was Mac asleep and tied to a chair, he woke up and saw where he was.

"Hey where am I? Hey I can't move I'm tied up," Mac said to himself.

"Finally you're awake boy," said a familiar deep voice.

Mac looked in front of him and saw his kidnapper.

"Knuckles, I had a feeling you were up to no good," Mac said.

"You really did suspect me huh," Knuckles said.

"Well yeah, when Frankie introduced us to you, we said hi, you just stared at us like you have seen us before," Mac pointed out.

"That was because I have heard from you by Duchess, she called me to come to Fosters I had to trick your friend Miss Frances for saying I was homeless," Knuckles explained.

"Why did you kidnap me?" Mac asked.

"Duchess said you are the reason you little blue friend is living at Fosters so she wants you missing and I agreed to kidnap you," Knuckles explained.

"How do you know Duchess anyway?" Mac asked.

"I am an old friend of hers, our creators knew each other," Knuckles explained again.

"It was you spying on me and my friends when I left with my babysitter, my friend always said you were being very mysterious and sneaky," said Mac.

"Yes I am, now that you have mentioned it, I will be returning to Fosters that way no one will suspect me," said Knuckles.

The gorilla creature stormed out of the room, closed the door, and locked it, Mac tried to struggle but the ropes were too tight, all he could do was sit there and hang his head.

"Aileen, Beverly, Leslie, Gareth Get Over Here Now!" the boy heard Knuckles yell.

Mac heard the sound of feet, for some reason they sounded familiar one sounded like squeaky shoes only more like slippers, one sounded like a thumping of boots only they didn't sound that big, one sounded like someone with no legs but more like carpet sounds, and one sounded like flopping.

"Aye Knuckles," said a female voice with an Irish accent.

"I want you all to keep an eye on that child while I'm at Fosters," said Knuckles.

"Anything you say Knuckles," said another female voice with an English accent.

"Make sure the door is closed and locked so he won't get away," Knuckles ordered.

"Yah Knuckles he can't get away he is all tied up," said a male voice with a Swedish accent.

"I Know That You Fool, I Was Making A Statement!" Knuckles snapped.

"We will make sure of that Monkey Boy," said a female voice with a Scottish accent.

"Yes I have mentioned that I dislike being referred to as 'Monkey Boy," said Knuckles.

"Aye, well maybe we're not so happy about being taken from our countries and being taken here, Monkey Boy," the female with the Irish accent shot back.

"Just Watch This Little Brat While I'm Away Do You Understand?!" Knuckles snapped.

"Yes sir," the four voices said altogether.

"See that you do," said Knuckles.

The gorilla stormed out of the shelter. The four figures all had their eyes on Mac through the door he was kept in.

"The poor little thing, he is scared to death," said the female with the Irish accent.

"You're right, let's talk to him, now that the gorilla is gone," the female with the English accent suggested.

"Aye and show him that we're nice," said the female with the Scottish accent.

The four figures unlocked the door, opened it, and walked up to Mac, the small boy coward a little; he wanted to run but he knew he couldn't, Mac closed his eyes tight shut, he cried and whimpered a little, expecting a yell or a hit from either one of them, but instead Mac heard the calm and gentle voice of the female with the Irish accent.

"Don't worry Laddie you're safe now," she said softly.

He saw that the female talking to him was pink, wearing a long purple dress that reached her ankles, purple slippers, with long blond hair, green eyes, a big smile, was about nine foot six in height and was really skinny, the friend standing next to her was a monster like creature with orange fur, two thick eyebrows, big brown eyes, long red hair, wearing a pink tank top, a long blue skirt that reached to her shins, yellow boots, skinny sharp horns, really big teeth, was about six foot six, and was muscular. The friend next to her was pretty strange looking with a head of a red tree trunk a body of a grey airplane, an orange crooked beak like a bird, and green legs like a bird, and the last friend next to him was a blob like creature, only she was light green, with brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a yellow shirt, and was about two feet tall, Mac could tell three of them were girl versions of Wilt, Eduardo, and Bloo, while one was a male version of Coco.

"So you guys really aren't tough and mean like you were acting," Mac said noticing them.

"Who us? Poppycock we are all nice kid," said the female monster.

"What are you guys doing here?" Mac asked.

"We are forced to be Knuckles slaves laddie," said the blob girl.

"Yah after our creators had to give us up we met Knuckles and he took us here in Kentucky," said the bird, airplane tree trunk creature.

"What is you name Honey?" the tall female asked.

"Mac, I came from some place in America, what are your names?" Mac inquired.

"My name is Aileen, I'm from Ireland," said the tall female friend.

"My name is Beverly I'm from England," said the female monster friend.

"Yah, my name is Gareth, I'm from Sweden," said the bird, airplane, tree trunk friend.

"And my name is Leslie I'm from Scotland," said the female blob friend.

"You know you guys remind me of friends of mine I visit at a place called Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends," said Mac.

"We have heard of that place, is it fun?" Leslie asked.

"Oh yeah it is fun, I hang out there everyday, anyway Aileen you remind me of Wilt he is about ten feet tall, he is skinny, he is red with one arm, a crooked eye, he play basket ball, and he is really nice, Beverly you remind me of Eduardo he is about seven feet tall, he is muscular, he is purple, he has big teeth like you, bigger horns, he speaks Spanish, despite his size and looks he is kind of a coward but when his friends are in trouble he gets very protective, and he is very sweet and hug gable, Gareth you remind me of Coco she has a head of a green and brown palm tree, a body of a sky blue and white airplane, a red crooked beak of a bird, and orange legs of a bird, she is pretty crazy but she is a good friend, and all she says is coco, and Leslie you remind me of my best friend Bloo, he is blue of course, he is hyperactive and gets into trouble a lot," Mac explained.

"Wow like Wilt, I'm nice, tall, and helpful, but unlike him I like girl stuff," said Aileen.

"Cool like Eduardo I'm sweet, lovable, and big, but unlike him I'm brave and I don't need pushing to do it," said Beverly.

"Yah like Coco I'm a strange looking friend, but unlike her I speak proper English and I'm calm," said Gareth.

"Awesome like Bloo I'm hyperactive and fun loving, but unlike him I'm not a trouble maker," said Leslie.

"We really want to get you out of here Mac, but we don't know how," said Aileen.

"I know the phone number to Fosters, you can call my friends and tell them where I am, and when they free me you can come with us, I know my friends they won't let me down, I believe in them," said Mac.

"Oh thank you Mac, one day finally we can be free," Beverly said happily.

Mac told Aileen Beverly, Gareth, and Leslie and phone number to Fosters.

"Yah thank you Mac, but remember we can not let Knuckles know you gave us the phone number," Gareth remind Mac.

"Aye other wise we will get in big trouble," said Leslie.

"We might get hurt or worse you might get hurt," said Aileen.

"And we don't want that to happen to any of us or you our new friend," said Beverly.

"Yah so when do we start?" Gareth asked.

"In three days," said Aileen. "Guys I'm hungry," said Mac.

"We will give you something to eat and drink," said Leslie.

The four friends gave Mac a baloney sandwich and some milk, he told them he couldn't have any sugar because it makes him go crazy. Around night time they used a pillow and a blanket for him to sleep more comfortably.

* * *

It had been three days since Mac's disappearance, Destiny would have to leave a note Terrence every morning to go to Fosters. However Bloo, Coco, Wilt, Eduardo, Destiny, and Frankie kept their eyes on Knuckles, every morning he would be at Fosters but every night he wouldn't.

"He has to be the one who took Mac," said Bloo.

"I'm sorry but I agree, after Mac went missing he never showed up all day," said Wilt.

"But where could he take him?" Destiny asked.

"When Knuckles first came to Fosters I asked where he was from, he told me Kentucky," said Frankie.

"That is pretty far away," said Eduardo.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go get Mac," said Bloo.

"Coco coco coco coco coco coco coco co cocococo coco coco," (There is one problem we don't know what part of Kentucky he is from)" said Coco.

"She's right how are we gonna find out?" Wilt asked.

"I'll try using my computer to find some more information," said Frankie.

Just then Destiny's cell phone rang, she reached into her purse to answer it. "Hello? Oh hi Meredith how's your trip to California?" Destiny asked nervously and started to sweat, she took the cell phone away from her ear. "It's Mac's Mom!" she said in panic.

The Foster gang's eyes got wide opened.

"Everything is fine here," Destiny said casually.

Just then Goo came in the house.

"Hi guys what's up? Oh is this Mac's babysitter? Hi there Mac has told me all about you I'm surprised you don't have a boyfriend yet, because he tells me you're nice and you're also really pretty, not saying that looks matter or anything but still usually the pretty girls like you get the boy," Goo babbled.

Destiny looked at Goo with a nervous smile and her eye was twitching a bit, she had never seen a girl talk so fast in her life.

"Oh you want to talk to Mac, he... He's uh... he is at Goo's house," Destiny said into the phone.

Goo looked at Destiny in confusion. "Uh he is?" Goo asked.

Then the girl looked at the Foster gang in confusion who were trying to wave their hands and shake their heads at her.

"Where is Mac anyway? I haven't seen him since four days ago, why is Destiny telling Mac's Mom he's at my house?" Goo asked.

Destiny looked at Goo with a really hard smile.

"Could you hold on for a second Meredith?" Destiny asked.

The worried teenager put the cell phone down and walked up to Goo and put her arm around her.

"Goo, Mac is missing he has been kidnapped," Destiny whispered.

Goo's eyes got wide with shock.

"You have to help me," said Destiny.

Wilt could tell this was a very similar situation he had when Bloo took the bus one time.

After Destiny got done talking on the cell phone, she was in real panic. "I have never lied before, Frankie please find information I don't know how much longer I can keep this up!" she said.

"I know how you feel Destiny, I was in the same situation, only it had nothing to do with kidnapping," said Wilt.

"Destiny you can cry if you have to, or scream or throw things if you have to, just let the anger all out," Frankie said.

Destiny just let out a small scream, Frankie walked up to Destiny and held her head comfortably.

"I know Honey I know," Frankie said softly.

Later Frankie used her computer to find out more about Knuckles, true he does live in Kentucky, but he is not homeless.

"Guys he tricked me into saying he needed a home," said Frankie.

Everyone's eyes got wide opened in shock. Later that night just before bed the phone rang, Wilt answered it.

"Hello Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, Wilt speaking," said Wilt.

"Top to the morning this is Aileen, I'm calling to tell you Mac is here with us, don't worry we are friends," said Aileen.

"Hang on Miss I'll put you on speaker," said Wilt.

"Me too," Aileen's voice said.

Wilt put the phone one speaker for Bloo, Coco, Frankie, Eduardo, Destiny, Madame Foster, and Mr. Herriman to hear.

"So Miss you were saying Mac is with you," said Wilt.

"Aye he is safe," said Aileen.

"Where is he lady?" Bloo asked.

"He is locked up where Knuckles put him, you must be Bloo, Mac has told us a lot about you," said Leslie voice.

"I'm sorry but we didn't catch your names," said Wilt.

"Aileen," said Aileen.

"Beverly," said Beverly.

"Gareth," said Gareth.

"And Leslie," said Leslie.

"Mey numbre es Eduardo," said Eduardo.

"Coco," said Coco.

"Frankie," said Frankie.

"Destiny," said Destiny.

"Madame Foster," said Madame Foster.

"And Mr. Herriman," said Mr. Herriman.

"We're in Kentucky, we live in a shelter that is where you will find us," said Aileen.

"Why did Senor Knuckles kidnap Senor Mac?" Eduardo asked.

"That ugly friend of Knuckles Duchess says that Mac is the reason Bloo is living at Fosters so she wanted him missing," Beverly explained.

The foster gang got shocked, Duchess was even behind all of this, ever since she tried to get rid of Bloo she had always threatened everyone and the foster home.

"Starting tomorrow Bloo, Coco, Wilt, and Ed will go and find you guys and Mac, while Destiny, Grandma, Mr. Herriman, and I will stay here and deal with Duchess," Frankie said with determination.

"Yah thank you Frankie, see you guys then," said Gareth.

"Coco Coco (We will be there)," said Coco.

Wilt turned off the speaker, so did Aileen.

"I'm so excited!" Leslie said jumping up and down.

"Me too, wee going to be free!" Beverly said happily.

"Yah, but remember we can't let Knuckles know," said Gareth.

"You're right, but let's go tell Mac the good news," said Aileen.

The four friends walked out of the room to the tell Mac, little they know Knuckles was watching them the whole time, he got to the phone and dialed it.

"Hello," Duchess voice said.

"Duchess it is me Knuckles, they know I took the boy," said the gorilla.

"What?! How?!" Duchess snapped.

"I over heard them talking to my servants, they had the phone on speaker," Knuckles explained.

"How did your servants find out the foster number Knuckles?" Duchess asked.

"Only one thing I can think of, that insolent child gave my servants the phone number, he is dead meat, when I get that miserable brat, I'll teach him a lesson he will never ever forget!" Knuckles said.

The gorilla hung up the hung in anger. He turned all red and clenched his teeth, he was so ready to hit Mac right now. Although he will have to wait for his servants to talk to him that way he will deal with the boy alone.

* * *

Back at Fosters Destiny let Bloo, Coco, Wilt, and Eduardo use her car, Frankie gave them tickets to Kentucky.

"Your plane leaves in two hours you have plenty of time," said Frankie.

"Thanks Frankie, now let's go get Mac!" said Bloo.

"Guys please bring him home, I have until next Sunday when Meredith comes back," said Destiny.

"We will Destiny don't worry about us," Wilt promised.

"We Coming To Save You Mac!" Bloo shouted.

Coco started up the car and drove off.

"Frankie do you think Mac is okay?" Destiny asked.

"I hope so Destiny, he is almost like a little brother I never had," said Frankie.

Meanwhile in Kentucky Aileen, Beverly, Gareth, and Leslie went to the door where Mac was held, unlocked it, and entered.

"Mac we have good news," said Aileen.

"What?" Mac asked.

"We called your friends they are coming here right now," said Beverly.

"Oh thank you so much guys, you can be free, I could hug you, but I can't, Knuckles didn't find out did he?" Mac asked.

"No I don't think so, if he did we will all be in big trouble," said Leslie.

"Yah true, we will be ready for them, we will let them know where you are being held," said Gareth.

"Thanks Gareth, you guys are the best," said Mac.

The four friends left, locked the door, and walked to the left side of the shelter. Mac was so happy, his friends know where he is, they will help him leave this prison, get him home before his Mom does, and be safe. But his thrilled thoughts suddenly broke when he heard storming to the door, heard it unlock, and saw Knuckles there, the gorilla slammed the door shut, Mac coward as Knuckles walked up to him.

"You Wretched Child! You Gave My Servants The Foster Phone Number! I Have Over Heard The Talking To Your Idiot Friends! You Turned My Servants Against Me! How Dare You? You Ungrateful Little Brat!" Knuckles snapped.

The gorilla slapped Mac in the face leaving a huge red mark, Mac yelped and started breathing in order to catch his breath.

"I was originally gonna have just just bound, but since you have too far..." Knuckles started. He took a piece of white tape. "It is time to gag you now," Knuckles finished.

Mac's eyes got wide opened and gasped as soon as he saw the tape rip off. Meanwhile Bloo, Coco, Wilt, and Eduardo finally made it to Kentucky, they asked everyone if they have heard of a shelter, one person told them where it was, they thanked him, and went on their way, it didn't take long for the gang to find the shelter, Wilt knocked on the door, the one to answer it was Aileen.

Wilt's face froze suddenly, he was staring at a very tall and beautiful imaginary Friend, Eduardo saw Beverly and froze, he had never seen anyone like her before, Bloo saw Leslie and froze, she looked just like him only green and wearing yellow, Coco was the one who caught the eye of Gareth, he finally met someone who is just as strange as he is.

"Are you Wilt?" Aileen asked.

"Yes, are you Aileen?" Wilt responded.

"Aye, top to the morning?" said Aileen.

Wilt took Aileen's hand and kissed it making her smile.

"Are you Eduardo?" Beverly asked,

"Si are you Senorita Beverly?" Eduardo inquired.

"Yes hello," said Beverly, Eduardo took Beverly's claw, kiss it, and hugged her making her smile as well.

"Are you Bloo?" Leslie asked.

"Yes, are you Leslie?" Bloo responded.

"Aye, nice to meet you," said Leslie.

Bloo shook her hand.

"Yah, are you Coco?" Gareth asked.

"Coco cococo? (yes, are you Gareth)" Coco inquired.

"Yah yes, please to meet you," said Gareth, he shook feet with Coco.

"So girls and Gareth, where is Mac?" Bloo asked.

"Follow us and we will show you," said Leslie.

The gang entered the shelter to find Mac, they got half way to where Mac is being kept until they saw Knuckles standing right in front of them with a death glare.

"You Filthy Traitors Didn't Think I Would Find Out That You Called These Fools To Free You And The Little Brat?! How Can A Little Blue Pipsqueak, A Bird Airplane Plant Weirdo, A Fat Purple Coward, And A Broken Red Flag Pole Help You All?!" Knuckles snapped.

"Because they want to be free!" Bloo shot back.

"Really, well now you will pay for your treason, starting with You Aileen, but before I get my hands on you tell me how you and your friends really feel," said Knuckles.

Wilt stood in front of Aileen glaring at Knuckles.

"I'm sorry but you are not touching her!" Wilt said bravely.

"Idiot! Get Out Of My Way, You Pathetic One Arm Freak!" Knuckles growled.

He pushed Wilt out of the way, and Aileen bravely stood in front of Knuckles.

"My friends and I know it was not right for you to kidnap an innocent child, Mac was the first one to open up to us ever since we got here, we felt like we have been treated like dirt by a big Imaginary fiend, when we talked to Mac's wonderful friends it felt like someone was listening to us for the first time since our creators, in fact we would rather be with them than be your servants!" Aileen said bravely.

Knuckles stared at Aileen in shock, then in anger, "HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME?!" Knuckles yelled. He grabbed Aileen by the front of her dress and lifted her up, "YOU USELESS PINK FLAGPOLE!" the gorilla snapped.

Knuckles slapped Aileen in the face.

"Aileen no!" Wilt said in shock, then he glared up at Knuckles. "I'm Sorry But That is Definitely Not Okay, Knuckles You Put Her Down!" Wilt demanded.

Beverly watched her friend get shaken by Knuckles and her new friend trying to have the gorilla let go of her, she growled and glared.

"You Get Your Big Furry Paws Off Of My Friend You Big Darn Dirty Ape!" Beverly growled.

She charged at Knuckles and rammed him down causing him to drop Aileen. Wilt caught her in his arm.

"Are you alright?" Wilt asked.

"Uh-huh," said Aileen.

"Whoa, I'm sorry but he gave your face a bad mark," said Wilt.

Aileen took out her mirror and looked at her face, Knuckles did give her beautiful face a red mark, she gasped.

"Don't worry Frankie and Madame Foster will take care of it," Wilt said reassuring Aileen, he put Aileen down gently.

"You guys were showing us," Bloo reminded them.

The gang continued to search for Mac.

"This is the one," said Leslie.

Aileen looked in the door, "oh no poor Mac, Knuckles must have hurt him when he found out he gave us your phone number," she said.

Wilt unlocked the door and opened it, they all saw Mac with his mouth taped shut.

"Mac, don't worry buddy we are here to save you," said Bloo.

Aileen pealed the white tape off of Mac's mouth, and Bloo untied him.

"Guys thank you, I knew you guys would come," said Mac.

"You're welcome Mac, but we have to get out of here," said Wilt.

"Aileen what happened to your face?" Mac asked.

Aileen just touched his face.

"Don't tell me Knuckles," Mac guessed.

Aileen nodded, she picked up Mac, and she and the others started to head out, until Knuckles grabbed Beverly by the tail.

"I'm gonna kill her, I'm gonna kill that dumb fat orange bull cow!" Knuckles said to himself.

"Hey let go of me!" Beverly demanded.

"No you rammed into me, so I will do the same to you like I did to that little brat and Aileen," said Knuckles.

Eduardo saw this and narrowed his eyes, "Let Her Go You Big Bully!" he roared. He grabbed Knuckles and tossed him over his body.

"Esta bein Senorita?" Eduardo asked.

"Yes thank you," Beverly said.

"Coco coco coco co coco? (Should we take him back to Foster's?)" Coco asked referring to Knuckles.

"We might as well, Mr. Herriman would like and love to have a talk with him and Duchess," said Wilt.

The gang put Knuckles in a cage so he wouldn't get away, the gorilla gave the foster gang an evil stare, the friends went on the plane, and left Kentucky, back to Fosters. Aileen, Beverly, Gareth, Leslie were so happy, they were finally free thanks to the Wilt, Eduardo, Bloo, and Coco, and even Mac.

* * *

The friends and Mac got home safely, Destiny hugged each of the friends gave Wilt and Eduardo kisses on the cheeks for bringing Mac back safely. Aileen, Beverly, Gareth, and Leslie introduced themselves, Destiny gasped when she saw the red mark on Mac's face.

"Oh Mac you poor little thing, what did he do to you?" Destiny asked.

"Knuckles found out I gave Aileen, Beverly, Gareth, and Leslie the phone number and he slapped me," Mac explained.

Frankie glared at Knuckles.

"Grandma go get Mr. Herriman he will know what to do with this big liar of a jerk," Frankie said not even looking at Madame Foster.

Later Frankie and Madame Foster nursed Mac and Aileen's faces.

"Thank you Frankie and Madame Foster," said Aileen.

The tall pink friend walked up to Wilt. "Thank you Wilt for trying to protect me, Mac is right you are nice, but he didn't mention you were over protective," said Aileen.

"You're welcome, I don't show my protective side so much only if I must, and I'm glad Mac told you about me," said Wilt.

Aileen kissed Wilt on the cheek, he smiled big as usual, turned pink and put his had on his cheek.

"The other cheek please," said Wilt.

"Since you like it, I'll give it to you," said Aileen, she kissed Wilt's other cheek.

"Thank you for protecting me from Knuckles Eduardo, Mac is right you are protective when your friends are in trouble," said Beverly.

"De Nada Senorita, and I'm glad Senor Mac told you about me," said Eduardo.

Beverly gave Eduardo kisses on the cheeks, Eduardo smiled, turned red, and placed his claws on his cheeks.

"Bloo I think you're funny," said Leslie.

"Thanks Leslie at least someone around here thinks I am," said Bloo.

The blobs hugged each other.

"Yah Coco I think it is amazing you lay plastic eggs," said Gareth.

"Coco coco coco coco cocococo coco coco coco co," (Thanks Gareth I am glad someone likes me for who I am)" said Coco.

Coco laid a plastic egg for Gareth to have, Mac walked up to the friends.

"Guys thank you all for saving me," said Mac.

"It was a pleasure Mac," the friends said altogether.

Meanwhile in Mr. Herriman's office he was looking straight at Knuckles and Duchess.

"You two have caused a very vicious crime, you Duchess wanted Master Mac missing and hired this monster to kidnap him, you Master Knuckles agreed to kidnap Master Mac, bound and gagged him, and you hurt him, your punishment is leaving Foster's forever, so go pack your things and get out of this house, and as for you Duchess I will give you two more chances and if you don't follow them I will be able to throw you," Mr. Herriman said sternly.

Knuckles packed his stuff and left Fosters never to be seen, heard from, or walk on the door step again, Mac knew he was safe with his babysitter, his friends, and his new friends who are having relationships with Bloo, Coco, Wilt and Eduardo. Later on Mac told Destiny about Aileen, Beverly, Gareth, and Leslie being nice to him when he was kidnapped.

"At first I was expecting a hit or a yell but I saw they were really nice," said Mac.

"I'm glad they called us other wise we never would have found you, we have two more days until your Mom gets home, when she called I had to tell her you were at Goo's house or impersonate you," said Destiny.

Mac sort of giggled at the thought of Destiny impersonating him. As Sunday reached, Meredith came home.

"Hey Destiny, I'm back did you have a great time babysitting?" Meredith asked.

"Yes Meredith, I kept an eye on Terrence on and off but Mac wasn't any trouble, how was your trip to California?" Destiny responded.

"Great, and for doing so good I will give you ten dollars," said Meredith.

"Thank you Meredith, by the way Mac I enjoyed you but I must go home now, maybe I can babysit again sometime, I'll see you later," said Destiny.

She gave Mac a hug, the little boy returned it. Destiny left Mac's apartment, Mac really enjoyed being with her she was like an older sister he never had, just like he thought about Frankie.

* * *

 **That's the end of this story, I hope you enjoyed it. Some of you are wondering why I paired Coco, Bloo, and Eduardo with different characters.  
**

 **Well first off I have seen stories with Coco and Bloo falling in love, but to be honest I don't really like them as a couple.**

 **Second I rarely see stories where Eduardo falls in love with someone, so I thought why the heck not.**

 **And to add a few things, since none of the female character seem to be calm and collected, I made up female characters who are, a made up blonde characters because none of the main humans are blonde, and the reason I added Destiny to the bunch is to make a little more variety of human characters.**

 **The next story will be about Aileen, Beverly, Gareth, and Leslie explain of how they were created.**


End file.
